


Unwetter

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua wollte eigentlich nur Urlaub machen, allein, abgeschieden und in aller Ruhe. Aber seine Pläne werden schnell durchkreuzt, als er beim Spazierengehen im Wald einen unerwarteten Fund macht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwetter

**Author's Note:**

> ursprünglich am 04.07.2010 auf bxb gepostet, am 02.02.2011 überarbeitet.  
> Die Storie habe ich begonnen, noch bevor ich nach KN gezogen bin... sprich, der Anfang is uralt, dementsprechend gibt es nicht nur einen Bruch im Stil, die Handlung macht auch eigentlich gar keinen Sinn, weil ich zwischendurch ein paar Mal die Richtung geändert habe.

Die Luft wurde langsam frischer und am Horizont zogen sich bedrohlich dunkle Wolken zusammen. Das Unwetter, vor dem in den letzten Stunden wiederholt gewarnt worden war, würde bald auf die Küste treffen. Damit würde das stürmische Tief seinen Höhepunkt erreichen, bevor ein Hochdruckgebiet wieder schönes Wetter brachte. Joshua lächelte vor sich hin. So hatte er sich seine freien Tage zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit würden ihm gut tun.

Die letzte Zeit war für ihn voll Stress gewesen und mittlerweile hatte Joshua seine Grenzen erreicht. Mit knapp 27 Jahren schon so ausgebrannt zu sein, konnte nicht gesund sein. Deshalb hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich mit ein paar Vorräten in das Ferienhaus seiner Eltern zurückzuziehen. An diesen Ort verirrte sich nur selten jemand und bei diesem Wetter schon gar nicht.

Auf diese Weise konnte Joshua sich in den nächsten Tagen verschiedenen Lektüren, dem Zeichnen und Malen - sein größtes Hobby - und dem Entspannen widmen. Nicht einmal einen Fernseher gab es, der ihn ablenken könnte und das Handy hatte er vor einigen Minuten ausgeschaltet. Nix würde ihn davon abhalten, sich zu erholen, rein gar nix.

Joshua ging in den Bungalow und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Es gab drei Räume in denen er sich frei bewegen konnte. Der große Wohnraum mit Kamin und einer alten Küchenzeile, ein Schlafzimmer mit Doppelbett und ein Bad. Joshua hatte bereits überall Kerzen verteilt und hielt auch eine Taschenlampe bei sich. Ein Stromausfall war sehr wahrscheinlich und so abgeschieden wie es hier war, konnte sowas auch mal länger anhalten.

Der junge blonde Mann feuerte den Kamin an und machte es sich dann mit einem heißen Tee, einem Buch und ein paar Decken in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer bequem. Die ersten Ausläufer des angekündigten Sturmtiefs ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. So gesellten sich zu dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers der pfeifende Wind, der am ganzen Haus rüttelte, und das Rauschen des niedergehenden Regens.

*

Joshua schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Es war auffällig ruhig geworden. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, es war fast sieben. Drei Stunden waren vergangen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er sich in das Buch vertieft hatte. Das Unwetter hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, aber es würde wohl nicht lange so bleiben.

Genießerisch streckte Josh sich und rieb sich über die Augen. /Das werde ich zu einem kleinen Spaziergang nutzen. Ich werde hier noch lange genug festsitzen./ Er stellte seine Teetasse in die Spüle und sah noch einmal nach dem Feuer. Danach packte er sich in einen Rollkragenpullover ein und ging hinaus an die kühle, frische Luft.

Etwa 400 Meter in nordöstliche Richtung lag die Nordsee. In allen anderen Richtungen traf er unweigerlich auf den Wald. Wenn man seine Ruhe haben wollte war das hier wirklich der perfekte Ort dafür. Am Himmel war die Wolkendecke ein kleinwenig aufgerissen. Der starke Wind, der auch an seinen Haaren zerrte, würde Joshua aber nicht viel Zeit geben. Die Lücke wurde bereits wieder von anderen Wolken zugeschoben. Joshua wählte den Waldrand in westlicher Richtung als Ziel. Wenn man hier einem Pfad durch das karge Unterholz folgte, traf man nach etwa einer Stunde auf eine kleine Ortschaft, in der man sich mit Lebensmitteln eindecken konnte. Dies taten die Meisten, die hier Urlaub machten, denn das Haus seiner Eltern war nicht das Einzige dieser Art in der Umgebung. Trotzdem sah man andere Feriengäste nur selten, da die anderen Häuser weit genug entfernt lagen.

Joshua hielt auf jenen Pfad zu und betrachtete die Schäden, die der Sturm bereits angerichtet hatte. Überall lagen abgebrochene Äste, der Boden war aufgewühlt und bereits jetzt sank man im Schlamm ein, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Ein Blick gen Himmel und Josh beschloss, wieder umzukehren, da er nicht mitten in den Regen geraten wollte.  
Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg zum Haus zurück machen, als er etwas Rotes zwischen den Bäumen im Unterholz entdeckte. Langsam näherte er sich seiner Entdeckung und bekam einen kleinen Schrecken. Auf dem nassen Boden lag ein Mensch, der sich nicht regte.

"Hallo?" Joshua hockte sich neben die Person und stellte fest, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte. Er bekam keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig nahm er das Handgelenk des Jungen und tastete nach einem Puls. Er war zwar etwas schwach aber eindeutig da. /Zum Glück. - Was hast du erwartet? Das hier ein Toter rumliegt, Idiot? - Ach, sei still./ Ein paar Regentropfen klatschten Joshua ins Gesicht. /Shit, auch das noch./ Kurzentschlossen hob Joshua sein unfreiwilliges Fundstück auf und lief mit ihm, so schnell es ging, zum Haus zurück.

Nachdem er in den Bungalow gekommen war, trat er hinter sich die Tür mit dem Fuß ins Schloss. Der Junge in seinen Armen war zwar im Verhältnis zu seiner Größe relativ leicht, aber trotzdem war das Tragen für Joshua sehr anstrengend gewesen. Er legte den Jungen auf dem Sofa beim Kamin ab und holte aus dem Bad erst einmal ein paar Handtücher. Auf dem Weg zurück blieb er in der Tür stehen. Seufzend betrachtete er seinen Gast und überdachte die Situation. /Ein bewusstloser Junge liegt auf meinem Sofa, klitsch nass und sicher nicht ganz gesund. Klasse. Erholsamer Urlaub ade./

Es war klar, dass der Junge nicht in den nassen Klamotten bleiben konnte. Joshua machte sich daran, ihn des dreckigen, nassen Stoffes zu entledigen und ihn trocken zu rubbeln, steckte ihn in eine seiner eigenen viel zu großen Boxershorts und deckte ihn dann mit einem Stapel Wolldecken zu. Die blauen Flecken auf der blassen Haut hatte er sehr wohl bemerkt, doch er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, auch wenn sie ihn erschreckt hatten.

Der Junge mit den kurzen, pechschwarzen Haaren machte die ganze Zeit keine Anstalten wach zu werden, atmete nun aber tief und gleichmäßig. /Na ja, solange dich dein Schlaf gesund macht. Ich würde jetzt nur ungern das Haus verlassen, um dich zum Krankenhaus zu fahren./ Joshua ging an den Herd und kochte sich auf die Schnelle eine Dosensuppe. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, überkam ihn langsam die Müdigkeit und so machte er sich zum Schlafengehen bereit.

Bevor er ins Bett ging, sah er noch mal nach seinem Gast. Er überprüfte den Puls erneut und bemerkte dabei, dass der Junge leicht erhöhte Temperatur hatte. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich hier so liegen lassen kann." Das Doppelbett war groß genug und so beschloss Joshua, dass es das Beste war, ihn ins Bett neben sich zu legen, so konnte er gut auf seinen noch namenlosen Gast aufpassen. Er nahm ihn erneut auf die Arme und brachte ihn nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer. Danach kontrollierte er noch einmal alles im Haus, löschte überall das Licht und legte sich neben seinen Patienten. "Ich hoffe nur, du schnarchst nicht Kleiner." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Joshua bald ein.

*

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Joshua mit einem Gefühl der Verwirrung. Er konnte sich nicht gleich erinnern, wo er war und da war da auch noch eine Wärmequelle neben ihm, die da nicht sein sollte. /Wo?... ach ja, das Ferienhaus. Irgendwie bin ich total fertig. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?/ Auf dem Nachttischchen stand eine Digitaluhr mit Leuchtziffern. /7:48 Uhr. Gott, ist das früh für einen freien Tag. Was ist...?/ Erst jetzt nahm er die große Wärme wirklich bewusst war. Außerdem befand er sich in einer doch recht unbequemen Position. Die Analyse war in der Tat verwirrend.  
Joshua lag in der Mitte des Doppelbettes, jemanden - /Ein Junge?!?!/ - halb über sich in den Armen haltend. /Okay... das heißt?.../ Joshua schlug sich gedanklich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. /Natürlich. Das Unwetter, der Junge. Bin wohl immer noch nicht richtig wach./ Er wollte gerade versuchen vorsichtig aufzustehen ohne seinen Gast zu wecken, als der sich regte.

*

Mark wachte nur langsam auf. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, was er nur langsam registrierte. Das war doch... /Oh Gott!/ Er kam ruckartig hoch und sah in dunkle Augen und ein breites Grinsen. Ansonsten war es einfach zu dunkel im Raum, um wirklich etwas zu erkennen.

"Guten Morgen auch. Gut geschlafen?"  
Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Mark war erst sprachlos, aber nicht lange. "Was hast du Perversling in meinem Bett zu suchen?" Er hätte wohl nicht so laut schreien sollen. So hatte er seine Kopfschmerzen dazu motiviert, Wellen der Übelkeit durch seinen Magen zu senden. Stöhnend ließ er sich zurück sinken.  
"So viel zum Thema 'Guten Morgen'." Das Grinsen, das dieser Perversling neben ihm dabei im Gesicht hatte, war nicht zu überhören.

*

Während der Junge sich seinen Schmerzen und der Unterkontrollebringung seiner Innereien widmete, beruhigte Joshua sich wieder und wurde diplomatisch. "Während du mal schön tief durchatmest, stelle ich mal ein paar Dinge klar. Punkt Numero eins: das ist mein Bett. Zweitens, hab ich dir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, wäre nett wenn du etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen würdest, drittens, ich bin nicht Pervers und Viertens, ich hab dich nicht angerührt." Joshua zählte nebenbei demonstrativ an den Fingern ab. "Ach ja, ich heiße Joshua, nenn mich Josh."

Mark nahm den Arm von den Augen und sah Josh verständnislos an. Der machte erst mal die Nachttischlampe an, um Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, sprichwörtlich. Dann sah er Mark entnervt an. "Also, seit gestern Nachmittag tobt sich hier ein nettes kleines Unwetter aus. Und als ich gestern Abend draußen war, um frische Luft zu schnappen, bin ich im Wald über dich gestolpert. Du warst ohnmächtig und da, weiß der Geier warum, hab ich dich mit ins Haus genommen. Ach ja, das ist das Ferienhaus meiner Eltern, so nebenbei. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Stimmt! In deinen nassen, dreckigen Klamotten, die jetzt im Bad hängen, konntest du schlecht bleiben, deshalb steckst du jetzt in einer meiner Boxershorts. So durchgekühlt wie du warst, wundert es mich, dass du anscheinend bei relativ guter Gesundheit bist. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

/Gott, hat der Typ Kiemen oder braucht der keine Luft?/, dachte Mark und sah seinen Retter fassungslos an. Er entschloss sich erst einmal nett zu sein. /Bis ich hier weg komme./ "Ich heiße Mark." Langsam versuchte er sich unter den vielen Decken, unter denen er begraben war, hervor zu arbeiten.

"Mark also. Nett dich kennen zu lernen. Was hältst du von Frühstück?" Ein Stapel Decken plumpste zu Boden, während Mark noch mit der größten und schwersten kämpfte.  
"Hm, brauchst du Hilfe?" Josh musste sich stark zusammen reißen, um nicht laut los zulachen. Als aber ein finsterblickender und total zerknittert aussehender Mark unter der Decke hervor blickte, war es mit seiner Fassung aus. Joshua lachte und zog sich somit Marks vollen Zorn zu. Bevor ihn eine Kissenbombe treffen konnte, sprang er aus dem Bett. "Ich mach schon mal Frühstück. Bad findest du bestimmt selbst", meinte er und war verschwunden.

Mark blickte noch finsterer. /Arschloch./ Trotzdem stand er auf und wankte ins Bad, ihm war doch leicht schwummerig. Da es nur zwei Türen im Raum gab, war es wirklich einfach zu finden. Während er alles mit entsprechender Ruhe an ging, weil ihn die Kopfschmerzen noch immer quälten und er sich leicht schwach fühlte, erleichterte er sich und wusch sich grob. Seine Klamotten hingen über einer Leine über der Badewanne. Sie waren noch etwas klamm, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter, da war er schlimmeres gewohnt.

Schnell schlüpfte Mark in die Sachen, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig unangenehm auf der Haut anfühlten, und ging dann in den Raum in dem er Josh vermutete. Das Prutzeln, Geschepper und Gesinge war nicht zu überhören. Es roch auch nicht schlecht. Marks Magen gab zu bedenken, sich erst vom Acker zu machen, wenn er gegessen hatte und Mark war damit einverstanden.

Josh hatte seinen Gast bemerkt. "Kannst du mal decken? Geschirr ist da im Schrank." Er zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung. Mark tat wortlos wie ihm befohlen. Nach wenigen Minuten war ein kleines Frühstück mit Spiegeleiern, geröstetem Toast und verschiedenen Aufstrichen hingezaubert. Außerdem gab es Orangensaft und heißen Tee zur Auswahl. Josh machte eine weitschweifende Geste. "Bedien dich. Es ist genug da. Du hast bestimmt Hunger."

Mark nickte ihm zu und griff nach dem Toast. Schweigend brachten sie das Essen hinter sich. Josh sagte nichts, weil er nicht recht wusste, was und Mark wollte nicht reden. So nutzte der Ältere die Zeit, um seinen Gast noch etwas zu beobachten. Mark wirkte recht blass, nicht sonderlich gesund. Seine schwarzen Haare waren kaum gebändigt und die Sachen vom Vortag machten einen sehr heruntergekommenen Eindruck. Plötzlich ließ Mark das Messer fallen, mit dem er eben noch seinen Toast - der 4. bereits - geschmiert hatte.  
"Stimmt was nicht?" Joshua blickte besorgt.  
"Ich... glaub mir wird schlecht." In dem Moment sprang der Junge auch schon auf und verschwand in Richtung Bad. Als Josh aufstand, hörte er bereits wenig appetitliche Geräusche aus dieser Richtung. Er stopfte sich noch schnell den letzten Bissen in den Mund, schluckte herunter und ging seinem Gast nach.

Der hing elendig über der Kloschüssel und erbrach sich. "So schlecht war das Essen nun auch wieder nicht", versuchte Joshua zu witzeln, doch Mark reagierte nicht. Mit einem Stoßgebet an wen auch immer, schnappte sich Joshua ein kleines Handtuch und hielt es unter kaltes Wasser, dann nahm er Marks Kopf, der schon fast in der Kloschüssel unterging, in die Hände und wischte ihm mit dem kühlen Tuch das Gesicht sauber.

"Geht's wieder?", fragte er sanft. Mark nickte nur leicht, verzog dann aber schmerzhaft das Gesicht und bevorzugte es, sich gar nicht mehr zu bewegen. "Sch... ruhig atmen, das geht gleich wieder." Dabei strich Joshua Mark beruhigend über die Stirn. "Scheiße, du glühst ja." Ohne Umschweife nahm er ihn auf den Arm und brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, entledigte ihn auf dem Bett erneut seiner Kleidung.

"Nein... nein..." Mark war heiser und sein Widerspruch nur ein Flüstern.  
"Scht... beruhig dich, du musst aus den Sachen raus." Schnell packte er ihn unter einen Stapel Decken. Danach holte Joshua aus dem Arztschränkchen im Bad Tabletten gegen Fieber und maß bei der Gelegenheit auch die Temperatur des Jungen. Nach kurzem überlegen beschloss er, dass sein Patient das Medikament in dieser Form wahrscheinlich nicht bei sich behalten und sich nur wieder übergeben würde. Er besorgte sich einen Löffel mit etwas Wasser, ließ eine der Tabletten darin untergehen und zerdrückte sie dann mit einem zweiten Löffel, da sie sich nicht von allein auflösen wollte. Mit dem Löffel in der einen und dem angefangenen Saftglas Marks in der anderen Hand, ging er zum Bett zurück. Er half ihm sich ein Stück aufzurichten und flößte ihm die bittere Medizin ein, ließ ihn gleich etwas Saft nachschlucken. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das Zeug einfach widerlich schmeckte.

Kurze Zeit später war Mark eingeschlafen. Joshua machte sich daran den Tisch abzuräumen und etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. /Oh Mann, das kann heiter werden, ich hoffe er wird schnell wieder gesund. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr als seinen Vornamen. Wo kommt er eigentlich her. Müsste ihn nicht irgendwer vermissen?/ Er hatte nicht mal ein Telefon oder eine Geldbörse bei sich gehabt, das wusste Josh, weil er beim Aufhängen die nassen Sachen durchsucht hatte. Also konnte er im Moment nur abwarten.

Während Mark den Vormittag verschlief, verbrachte Josh seine Zeit damit, immer mal wieder nach ihm zu sehen und sich ansonsten den letzten Seiten seines spannenden Romans zu widmen. Der Regen hatte ein stetiges Rauschen im Hintergrund gebildet und mittlerweile nahm er es kaum noch wahr. Bald schon hatte er das Buch ausgelesen. Der Drang, sich doch ein wenig zu bewegen, zog ihn nach draußen auf die kleine Veranda. Ein Schwall frischer feuchter Luft weckte seine Lebensgeister, die sich irgendwo ganz klein zusammengerollt hatten, und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Wie schön ruhig es hier doch war. Seine Umgebung ging in einem tiefen grauen Regenschleier unter und so trieb es ihn doch nach einer Weile wieder hinein.

Nach einem kurzen Blick durch den großen Wohnraum ging er ins Schlafzimmer, um mal wieder nach seinem Patienten zu sehen. Dieser hatte seine Decken von sich geschoben und schlief eher unruhig. Seine Haare waren schon wieder vollkommen durcheinander und sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt. Joshua holte einen feuchten Lappen und das Fieberthermometer aus dem Bad und kam dann zurück in das dämmrige Zimmer. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Marks Temperatur etwas gesunken war, wischte er ihm sanft mit dem kühlen Stoff über die Stirn.

Das Bild der blauen Flecke kam ihm wieder vor Augen. Ein paar sahen ziemlich frisch aus. Seufzend legte er den Lappen zur Seite, zog die Decken wieder fest um Mark und verließ den Raum kopfschüttelnd. Sobald Mark aufwachte, würde er ihn fragen, wo er wohnte und dafür sorgen, dass er wieder nach Hause kam. Er war schließlich nicht hergekommen, um Krankenschwester zu spielen. Außerdem wusste er gar nicht, wie alt Mark war und so konnte er sich eine Menge Ärger einhandeln. /Volljährig sieht er jedenfalls nicht aus, eher noch ziemlich jung./

Mit wenigen Handgriffen machte Josh sich eine Kanne heißen Tee und verzog sich wieder in seinen Sessel um ein wenig zu zeichnen. Es würde ihn auf jeden Fall ablenken. Zum Mittagessen machte er sich eine Dose Ravioli heiß. Er hatte beschlossen Mark nicht zu wecken, da dieser seinen Schlaf offensichtlich brauchte. Wenn er Hunger hatte, würde er schon wach werden und zu ihm kommen oder nach ihm rufen. Langsam verstrich auch der Nachmittag ohne das Mark aufwachte und bald wurde Josh langweilig. Der Stress seines Jobs ging ihm zwar ziemlich an die Substanz, wie er zugab, doch ohne Job war es auf Dauer auch nicht besser. Bald hatte er jedenfalls auch keine Lust mehr zu zeichnen und so sah er erneut nach Mark. Vielleicht war er endlich wach und sie konnten sich ein wenig unterhalten.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, sah Mark ihm tatsächlich mit müden Augen entgegen, sagte aber kein Wort. „Hey du, geht es dir etwas besser?“ Mark nickte mit etwas Verspätung, aber sah ziemlich fertig dabei aus. „Ich bring dir gleich was zu Trinken und auch was leichtes zu Essen. Vielleicht behältst du es diesmal bei dir. Was auch immer du dir da draußen im Regen eingefangen hast, das wird wohl nicht gleich wieder weggehen. Würdest du mir die Nummer deiner Eltern geben, damit sie dich abholen können?“

Joshua bekam keine Antwort, was ihn etwas stutzig machte, trotzdem fragte er noch einmal nach. „Irgendeine Nummer wirst du doch sicher auswendig kennen. Ein Handy hattest du nicht dabei. Das hab ich gesehen, als ich deine Sachen zum Trocknen aufgehängt habe.“ Er bekam immer noch keine Antwort. Seufzend hockte er sich vor das Bett und sah Mark ernst an, doch der wandte den Blick ab. „Mark, ich bin echt der Falsche, um Krankenschwester zu spielen. Außerdem sind wir hier zu abgelegen. Wenn es schlimmer werden sollte, braucht es zu lange, um Hilfe zu holen, besonders bei dem unberechenbaren Wetter im Moment.“ Schnell merkte Joshua, dass es nichts brachte. Offenbar wollte Mark einfach nicht. Ihm fiel nur eine Alternative ein. „Du kannst mir allerdings auch die Nummer eines Freundes oder einer Freundin geben. Wenn nicht, werd ich dich ins nächste Krankenhaus bringen und die finden dann alles andere selbst heraus.“

Mark sah ihn sofort erschrocken an und Josh fühlte sich mies, weil er es mit Erpressung versuchen musste, aber die Verantwortung für einen Fremden zu übernehmen, der wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal Volljährig war, war ihm dann doch zu viel.  
Die Taktik schien aufzugehen, denn Mark seufzte leise und nickte ergeben. „Hast du…“ Er musste husten und mit rauer Stimme neu beginnen. „Hast du was zu schreiben?“  
Josh holte schnell Papier und Stift aus dem Wohnraum und gab sie an ihn weiter. Mark richtete sich etwas auf, kritzelte etwas darauf und reichte das Blatt zurück, bevor er sich schwach zurück sinken ließ. „Danke“, meinte Joshua und ging sein Handy holen. Er tippte die Nummer ein und wartete das Klingeln ab.

„Ja?“  
„Hallo, bist du Christian?“  
„Ja?“  
„Hey, ich bin Joshua. Kennst du einen Mark?“  
„Mark, was ist mit ihm? Ist er in Ordnung?“ Die junge Stimme am anderen Ende, die bisher eher gelangweilt geklungen hatte, war nun aufgeregt und überschlug sich fast.  
„Ich hab ihn im Wald aufgegabelt und er hat sich wohl irgendwas da draußen eingefangen. Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass er hier abgeholt wird? Ich kann mich hier nur schlecht um ihn kümmern und hatte ehrlich auch nicht vor, meinen Urlaub als Krankenschwester rum zu bringen.“  
„Klar, kann ich mit ihm reden?“  
Wortlos hielt Joshua Mark das Mobiltelefon entgegen. Der nahm es hastig. „Chris?“, flüsterte er heiser und musste gleich wieder husten. Christian schien etwas zu sagen. Mark gab nur immer wieder zustimmende oder verneinende Laute von sich, dann reichte er das Handy zurück.  
„Können sie mir sagen, wo sie sind?“, wollte Christian sofort wissen und Joshua erklärte ihm bereitwillig den Weg zu seinem Bungalow.  
„Okay, ich bin in einer Viertelstunde bei ihnen.“ Dann legte Christian auf.  
„Scheint sich ziemliche Sorgen um dich gemacht zu haben.“  
„Hmmm“, brummte Mark nur und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Joshua zuckte mit den Schultern. Das würde gleich alles nicht mehr sein Problem sein. „Ruf, wenn du was brauchst“, meinte er noch, verließ das Zimmer und beschäftigte sich mit aufräumen.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, da klopfte es bereits energisch an der Tür. Als Joshua öffnete, stand da ein großgewachsener Junge mit wilden Haaren. Die Kleidung nass, weil es wieder begonnen hatte zu regnen und hinter ihm lag ein Fahrrad nachlässig auf den Boden geschmissen.  
„Wo ist er?“ Joshua kam gar nicht dazu, zu antworten. Der Junge, Christian, stürzte an ihm vorbei und suchte sich seinen Weg selbst. So konnte der Ältere nur die Tür schließen und ihm folgen. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, kniete Christian bereits neben dem Bett und strich Mark durch die zerzausten Haare. „Mann, Alter, was machst du denn? Hast du ´ne Ahnung, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht hab? Ohne Handy zu verschwinden und sich nicht zu melden.“

Joshua beobachtete das Ganze schweigend von der Tür aus, wo er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Rahmen gelehnt hatte. Erst nach einer Weile, als es den Anschein hatte, dass die beiden vorhatten, ihn weiterhin komplett zu ignorieren, machte er sich bemerkbar. „Sag mal, als ich sagte, Mark müsste abgeholt werden, dachte ich dabei eher an ein Auto, als an den Gepäckträger eines Bikes. Dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass er sich nicht aufrecht halten kann.“  
Christian wandte sich ihm endlich zu und sah ihn scharf an. „Meine Eltern sind noch auf Arbeit. Sobald meine Mom fertig ist, wird sie herkommen und uns abholen.“  
„Hey, ganz ruhig.“ Joshua war der Ton des Jungen etwas zu ruppig gewesen. „Seine blauen Flecken. Weißt du, woher die stammen?“ Er wusste, dass Christian sie gesehen haben musste, weil Marks Arme unbedeckt waren.  
„Ja, aber das geht sie nichts an.“ Christian warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, wurde aber von Mark abgelenkt.  
„Chris.“ Der Junge musste wieder husten und Joshua trat näher. Das klang nicht wirklich gut. „Ich kenn mich da nicht aus, aber du kannst froh sein, wenn das keine Lungenentzündung wird. Einen Arzt solltet ihr wohl auf jeden Fall aufsuchen.“ Sein Blick fiel dabei auf die Hände der beiden Jungen, die ineinander verflochten waren. Wenn es das bedeutete, was er dachte, dann hatte er jetzt zumindest eine Ahnung, woher die Blessuren stammen könnten und weshalb Mark im Wald unterwegs gewesen war. Wo war er da nur wieder rein geraten?

„Ich hoffe, deine Mutter kommt bald und du solltest dich abtrocknen, sonst liegst du auch bald flach.“ Joshua holte ein Handtuch aus dem Bad und warf es Christian zu, der es auffing und sich tatsächlich kommentarlos abtrocknete.  
„Ich werd noch mal Tee aufsetzen. Sagt Bescheid, wenn was sein sollte.“ Er ging zur Küchenzeile und füllte den Wasserkocher. Die beiden Jungen erinnerten ihn fast schon zu deutlich an seine eigene Vergangenheit. Was die zwei wohl sagen würden, wenn er ihnen erzählte, wie viel sie gemeinsam hatten?

Ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür holte Joshua aus seinen Gedanken. Doch als er öffnete, stand da nicht wie erwartet Christians Mutter. „Mathias?!“  
„Hey Süßer, Überraschung.“ Schneller als Joshua reagieren konnte, hatte er seinen Freund in einer Umarmung und wurde um den Verstand geküsst. Dadurch vergaß er einen Moment alles andere. Doch schließlich löste er sich von dem wenig größeren Mann und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was machst du hier? Müsstest du nicht noch in Spanien sein und an einem Projekt arbeiten?“  
„Bin eher fertig geworden, wollt dich überraschen“, meinte Mathias, während er eintrat und hinter sich die Tür schloss. „Was für ein Mistwetter.“  
„Oh, okay. Woher weißt du, wo ich bin?“ Joshua war noch vollkommen neben der Spur, weil er seinen Freund erst in frühestens zwei Wochen zurück erwartet hatte.  
„Deine Ma hat’s mir verraten, aber irgendwie scheinst du dich nicht wirklich zu freuen, dass ich hier bin.“  
„Doch, ich freu mich riesig, ist nur gerade…“  
„Okay, das ist nicht meine Mutter.“ Joshua sah sich irritiert um, als Christian ihn so plötzlich unterbrach. Der stand oben ohne, sein nasses Shirt hielt er in der Hand, in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und wirkte recht verwirrt.  
„Ist der nicht etwas jung für dich?“, meinte Mathias neben ihm und sah skeptisch zwischen dem Jungen und Joshua hin und her.  
Der stöhnte entnervt auf. Das wurde ihm langsam alles zu viel. „Setzen, alle beide.“ Er deutete zur Essecke, während er selbst zur Küchenzeile ging und das kochende Wasser in die vorbereitete Kanne goss.

„Mathias, das ist Christian. Der ist nur wegen seinem kranken Freund hier, den ich wiederrum gestern ohnmächtig im Wald aufgelesen habe. Sobald seine Mutter die beiden abholt, sind wir allein. Ich erzähl dir dann später die ganze Geschichte. Und Christian, das ist Mathias, mein Partner. Also sei etwas lockerer, hier macht keiner Ärger, klar?“  
Nacheinander bekam er von beiden ein Nicken zur Antwort, während er etwas zu energisch die Teekanne und ein paar Tassen auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Wie geht es Mark?“, fragte er dann etwas ruhiger an Christian gewandt.  
„Er schläft ziemlich unruhig, aber meine Mom müsste bald kommen, dann müssen wir ihn eh wecken.“  
„Gut, und jetzt erzählst du mir, was da los ist oder soll ich raten?“ Joshua bekam keine Antwort. „Also gut, dann sag ich dir, was ich denke. Ich hab gesehen, wie du ihn ansiehst und wie du ihn berührst. Ihr zwei seid zusammen, irgendwer hat was dagegen und das hat er an Mark ausgelassen. Stimmt das in etwa?“

Christian sah ihn überrascht an, bevor sich sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzog. „Sein Alter ist ein fanatisches Arschloch. Er hat uns vor einer Weile zusammen erwischt. Seitdem versucht er Mark seine ‚perversen‘ Ideen auszuprügeln. Wir kommen nicht dagegen an. Wir sind erst sechszehn und Mark kann nirgendwo anders hin. Er hat hier sonst keine Familie. Da können sie uns auch nicht helfen.“ Mittlerweile zitterten Christians Hände, die sich um die heiße Teetasse vor ihm gelegt hatten, deutlich.  
„Ich vielleicht nicht. Wissen deine Eltern von euch und von dem was bei Mark los ist?“ Unbewusst ergriff Joshua Mathias Hand. Sie hatten zwar auch ein paar Probleme gehabt, jeder für sich, aber es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm gewesen.

„Ja, zum Teil, sie haben auch schon vorgeschlagen, dass Mark zu uns kommt, aber das lässt sein Alter nicht zu“, erwiderte Christian leise.  
„Aber nach dem was du mir erzählt hast, hat er da nur noch wenig Mitspracherecht. Wenn deine Eltern da wirklich nichts dagegen hätten, Mark bei euch aufzunehmen, dann ließe sich das eigentlich recht schnell regeln.“  
„Das ginge?“, fragte Christian skeptisch, klang aber hoffnungsvoll dabei.  
„Mein Vater arbeitet schon seit Jahren für die Jugendfürsorge und so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, ist das Kindesmisshandlung. Nachdem, wie es Mark jetzt geht, wird sicher jeder Richter zustimmen, ihn so schnell wie möglich da wegzuholen.“  
„Wirklich?“ Christians Augen wurden groß und er wirkte plötzlich um einiges jünger. Joshua lächelte beschwichtigend. „Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich werde dir die Nummer meines Vaters geben. Er wird euch sagen, an wen ihr euch wenden könnt.“  
„Das wäre großartig. Das muss ich ihm erzählen.“ Die Augen des Jungen strahlten jetzt förmlich und bevor Joshua protestieren konnte, war Christian aufgesprungen und im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

„Super gemacht. Jetzt bist du sein Held, so wie du schon immer meiner warst“, meinte Mathias amüsiert und zog Joshua für einen Kuss zu sich. Doch der löste sich recht schnell wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihm lediglich Hoffnung gegeben. Bei dir war das damals recht einfach, aber hier kenne ich nicht alle Fakten. Hoffentlich hab ich auch recht. Mark sieht so aus, als hätte er seine Grenzen erreicht, wieso hätte er sonst bei dem Unwetter abhauen sollen?“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Dein Vater wird das schon richten, hat er doch bei mir damals auch.“  
„Ja, das hat er.“ Joshua ließ sich in Mathias Arme ziehen und hatte endlich Gelegenheit, nach Monaten der Abwesenheit, die Nähe seines Freundes zu genießen. Im Grunde hatte er all den Stress der letzten Zeit auch dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass er der Einsamkeit ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung entfliehen wollte. Das gegen die Einsamkeit dieses Ortes zu tauschen war nicht wirklich schlau gewesen, aber jetzt war er nicht mehr allein. Urlaub zu zweit war einfach immer noch am besten.

*

Ende


End file.
